bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gym is Burning
The Mission Intro Jimmy is walking around campus when Mr. Burton points out to Jimmy that the gym is up in flames. Mr. Burton and two jocks (Bo and Bob) in their wrestling uniforms are out in front of the gym. Burton and the jocks blame Jimmy for having set the fire, using the excuse that he didn't make the football team. Bo even calls Jimmy a bully. Burton then says he's called the police. As Jimmy defends himself, claiming he never wanted to be on the football team and insisting he didn't set the fire, a scream from Juri echoes. Burton and the two jocks panic, and Jimmy volunteers to go in. Walkthrough As Jimmy enters the building, a piece of metal falls over and lands on top of Kirby. There are several fires. Jimmy must grab the fire extinguisher by the stairs and get all the fires extinguished before a time limit runs out and the police arrive. To extinguish fires, trigger the fire extinguisher and aim at the flames. The fires will gradually die, and once extinguished will not go back. Be sure to make sure the individual fires are fully extinguished, though, because they'll get stronger again if they aren't. Very brief contact with the flames does no damage, but longer contact does a significant amount. Once Jimmy puts out the fire by Kirby, he has to lift the piece of metal that fell on him. Kirby thanks him and runs out of the gym. Juri is trapped under the fallen basketball hoop.Jimmy has to lift this too. Juri claims "He could have done it himself" but before Juri can get out of the gym, some burning debris lands in front of him, and Jimmy has to extinguish it before Juri can run. Mandy is lying knocked out near some burning debris. When he puts out the fire near her, she revives and heads for the gym door, but instead of leaving, stays to encourage Jimmy and plead for him to save the gym. Once Jimmy has put out all the fires, Mandy tells him that she saw "some weirdo" in the locker rooms. Looking for the culprit, Jimmy heads downstairs to the girl's locker room. The townie Gurney is in the locker room, unknown to Jimmy. He runs out, head butting Jimmy to knock him down, and escapes. Unlocks This mission and Rats in the Library must both be completed to unlock the next mission, Finding Johnny Vincent. Trivia *The cutscene from this mission was included in the very first video trailer of Bully. *After this mission, soot stains from the fire can be seen by the gym's upper windows and on the walls inside for the rest of the game. *Gurney has several different lines of dialogue for the part where he shoulder barges Jimmy. *During the cutscene, Mr. Burton claims that Jimmy set the fire out of spite because he didn't make the football team. However, Jimmy never tried to make the team. It is possible that a mission involving trying out for the football team was planned for the game and later dropped. *If the mission is failed by exceeding the time limit, this is the only time the fireman, O'Rourke, can be seen. *Christy and Constantinos can be seen in the background during the opening cutscene. *One of the Jocks that appears in the cutscene is a deleted character called Bob (the one who Jimmy says that "have the personality of a jockstrap"), who still remains in the games files. *The Gym cannot be entered during the time this mission is available *The Fire Extinguisher that Jimmy takes cannot be seen or accessed in free roam before or after this mission. *Funny enough, Jimmy fails to notice the Gym is on fire until Mr. Burton points it out. *Jimmy can use a flirt on Mandy after he rescues her, but she won't kiss him and will instead keep telling him to put out the fire. *Gurney's shout of "I regret nothing!" while fleeing the gym is a likely reference to the 2003 video game ''Postal 2, ''as the line is spoken several times by the protagonist. *If you go up to Juri and greet him even after you save him, he still will insult you. Most likely due to game mechanics since Jock respect is at 25% Mission Video =2KWn3YQQ14Q Gym is Burning, The Gym is Burning, The |Gym is Burning, The